There are a wide variety of mobile devices that include displays for viewing video content. Such mobile display devices include but are not limited to smart phones, tablet computers, notebooks, laptop computers, personal media players, handheld game consoles, and the like. For reasons relating to portability and battery life, these mobile display devices are typically limited to relatively small physical dimensions. As such, the displays for these devices may be small and difficult to see for others to view along with the user.